Mokokchung district
Mokokchung is a district of Nagaland state in India. The town of Mokokchung is its headquarters. It is the home of the Ao Naga tribe. It covers an area of 1,615 km². It is bounded by the state of Assam to its north, Wokha to its west, Tuensang to its east, and Zunheboto to its south. Geography The physiography of the district shows six distinct hill ranges. The ranges are more or less parallel to each other and run in North-east or South-west directions. The district lies between 93.53 and 94.53 degrees longitude and 25.56 degrees latitude. The entire District of Mokokchung is conveniently sub-divided into ranges. The main valleys are Tsurang, Changki and Milak Valleys. The district is agriculturally and industrially among the most progressive districts in the state, along with Dimapur and Kohima. Major agricultural regions are Changki-Longnak, Tsurang, Milak and Dikhu valley regions. Tuli-Milak region and Changki-Longnak valley are the major industrial areas. Major ranges *Ongpangkong *Asetkong *Changkikong *Japukong *Langpangkong *Tsurangkong Land use *Total land 1615 km² *Forest Department purchased land 49.66 km² *Agriculture 180.39 km² *Villages and towns 10.50 km² *Horticulture 8.12 km² *Different development departments 386.07 km² *Degraded land 982.62 km² Important urban centres *Alichen-Mokokchung-DEF *Tuli town *Mangkolemba *Changtongya Largest villages (2001 census) * Chuchuyimlang- 9,524 * Chuchuyimlang Village -7,846 * Chuchuyimlang Compound -1678 * Changki- 7,718 * Ungma- 7,189 * Longjang- 7,005 Administrative towns *Mokokchung *Tuli *Mangkolemba *Changtongya *Longchem *Alongkima *Kobulong *Ongpangkong *Chuchu town Semi-urban settlements *Alongtaki *Waromung Compound *Dibuia Compound *Longjang Compound *Mokokchung Compound Economy Industrial regions * Changki Valley * Tsurang Valley * Lower Milak-Tuli Region * Dikhu-Chichung Valleys Divisions The administrative headquarters of Mokokchung district is located at Mokokchung town and the head of administration is Deputy Commissioner. Mokokchung has three subdivisions, namely Tuli, Mangkolemba and Changtongya. The Deputy Commissioner of Mokokchung is Abhishek Singh, who is an officer of the Indian Administrative Service (IAS). Politically, it is one of the most important districts in Nagaland. It sends 10 of the 60 legislators of the state assembly. Presently four of its legislators are in the ruling DAN government while the other six belong to Congress, the main opposition party in the state. Alichen-Mokokchung-DEF is the largest urban agglomeration area of the district. Blocks *Ongpangkong North *Ongpangkong South *Kobulong *Changtongya *Tuli *Mangkolemba Nagaland Legislative Assembly constituencies *Alongtaki *Jangpetkong *Impur *Angetyongpang *Koridang *Aonglenden *Mokokchung town *Mongoya *Tuli *Arkakong Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 193,171 , roughly equal to the nation of Samoa. This gives it a ranking of 591st in India (out of a total of 640). Mokokchung has a sex ratio of 927 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 92.68 %. Christianity is the predominant religion with 95% of its population being Baptist. The district was the first to embrace Christianity in the later part of the 19th century and continues to be the Main Baptist belt of India. Impur, the centre of Ao Baptist Arogo Mungdang (ABAM), i.e. Ao Baptist Churches Convention, and the largest convention affiliated with the Nagaland Baptist Churches Convention, is located at the heart of the district. Education District's literacy rate of 84.6% (2001 census) is the highest in the state and one of the highest in the entire country. The district has been declared a fully literate district in 2007, to become Nagaland's first 100 percent literate district. With 1004 females for every 1000 males, it has the 7th healthiest sex ratio among the 538 districts of India in the 0-6 age group population (2001 census). Private School in Mokokchung District: 1. English Kinder Garden School 2. Model Higher Secondary School. 3. Edith Douglas School. 4. Queen Mary's School. 5. Jubilee Memorial School. 6. Hill View School. Colleges in Mokokchung: 1. Fazl Ali College. 2. People's College 3. ICIT Media *All India Radio, Mokokchung *''Ao Milen'' (daily newspaper in Ao) *''Tir Yimyim'' (daily newspaper in Ao)http://www.tiryimyim.com/ References External links * Mokokchung District at National Informatics Center * About Mokokchung References Category:Districts of Nagaland Category:Mokokchung district